Time of the Month
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: There comes a time when once a month, a girl will start to experience some... painful experiences. And for Anne, that time has come. How will the Plantars react to Anne's condition? Let me tell you, it is not pretty. Rated for a little blood, and for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in Wartwood, a town of frog people with a toad as mayor. Our story begins in a small farm house near the village, where the Plantar family live and grow their own crops. But for Anne, the only human in Wartwood, it was not a good day for her. She woke up feeling tired, sore, and kind of hungry. Her head aching, her muscles all ceased up, and tremendous strain in her groin area. She awoke with a pained groaned as she sat up and cracked her back, "I hate mornings! Wait, why do I feel sticky?" she asked to herself.

Anne got her answer when she lifted up her thin layered blanket and a small pool of blood was forming from under her skirt, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head and she clamped her mouth shut as an ear breaking scream was on the verge of escaping.

Oh no. This can't be happening! She hasn't been here that long, so there was no way she can be experiencing this now! Her mother told her that when she hits her teen years she'll start to experience some horrible pain about once a month, and that when the time comes she'd help her get through it. But now that she's in a whole other world that knows nothing about human problems, Anne was gonna have to trek this journey alone.

What was certain to the half Thai teen, is that the Plantars cannot know a thing about this, or anyone for that matter. Their frogs, what can they do? One thing is for certain, is that she was gonna have to find a department store and see if they have anything that could relieve some of the burden.

She thought to herself, 'Why now? Why of all the times is now?' This was gonna be a rough day for her.

"Kids, breakfast!" she heard Hop Pop call out.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne had no idea how she was gonna get through the traumatic experience that all women go through, why now of all times did she have to suffer her first period? Then again she is a teenager, the transitional phase from child to adult. Since she had no tools on hand she'd have to stuff a few tissues into her...… bleeding area, and she had to wear a pair of baggy black sweats she had when she came to this world. The dark colors helping hide the blood she felt forming in her crotch area, which was making her feel a little antsy.

The frog family having noticed her uneasiness with questionable looks, wondered what was going on with their human compatriot. Sprig, the boy of the household, asked "Hey, Anne. Are you okay? The beetle-cakes backing up on you again? Are you sick?"

Anne clicking her fork on the plate, "Affirmative to the bug flapjacks, other than that I'm fine." she assured, though her left eye was twitching ferociously.

"You sure?" Polly, the youngest, wondered from her bucket. "You're sweating, you have your legs crossed over, and you've barely touched you-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

Polly jumping into Hop Pop's arms, startled by Anne's monster voice. HP patted Polly's head before turning worriedly to Anne, "Anne what's gotten into you?"

Anne sighed, "Sorry I yelled at you Polly, I just have a lot on my mind." she then got up and left, with her breakfast barely touched.

"Well you better get that sorted out, because today's Sale day at the grocery store." Hop Pop said.

-later-

HP had just parked Bessie, the snail car, "Alright, this should just take a few minutes. Anne watch the kids for me." he ordered before hopping off and heading into the store. Anne barely listening as the pain in her lower regions reached new levels of agonizing, she noticed a bit of blood starting to seep through her pants and onto the back seat cushion. She freaked as Sprig and Polly were in front of her playing with a deck of cards, oblivious to her distress as Sprig asked for any threes, and the young Polly clearly lying as she smirked behind her cards and told him to go fish. She surveyed the area, scoping the place where she can hide and take care of her issue. She stopped when she saw what looked like a froggy pharmacy, she didn't know how frogs deal with their puberty but she hoped what they had was something that can reduce some of the pain.

"I gotta go toilet, Polly you're in charge." Anne quickly said before climbing off the snail.

The two siblings didn't listen as they were to invested in their game to see Anne running into the village, with a fairly noticeable red dotted line left behind her.

**Next time we see Anne trying to get through the village without people knowing her problem. **


	3. Chapter 3

This would have to be Anne's worse nightmare, going through the town of frogs with her lower regions building up on blood during her time of the month. She didn't think she'd get it so soon, especially now of all times. If only Sasha and Marcy were here, they'd know what to do. Mostly because they were humans and have had their first periods already, she can't let one frog know her problem. Most of them already see her as a freak, this would just add fuel to the fire. She didn't think the frog pharmacy would have what she needs, but at this point she was desperate.

As she made her way through village, she'd duck and hide under any crate or barrel she'd come across and made sure to conceal her body from the waist down. She was about to slide from one stand to the next but she was stopped by Wally "Howdy do Anne!"

The teen inwardly cursed before shooting up very slowly and faced the town cycloptic kook, she leaned casually and replied "Hey Wally. Just looking around, I should really-" she then felt something shooting in her stomach, "Oh you little bi*%!" she exclaimed before clamping her hand over her mouth.

Wally's smile turned to one of concern, "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Great, now she hurt his feelings! And the cramps in her stomach are not helping anything, "Look Wally, now is just not a good time okay! I'll talk to you later!" Anne excused herself before going around the froggy hobo, who raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior.

"Crickey, she's acting even weirder than I am."

Anne had got far enough away from Wally, she sighed as her stomach and feet started to ache. She panted, "Oh man, I've been walking for hours! I gotta sit down." she then leaned up on the nearest thing she found, "I'll just rest on this nice, soft rock." she settled herself down.

"Make haste Toadie!" she heard Mayor Toadstool holler at his diminutive assistant, who was carrying a huge load of bags out of the grocery store. "This year's annual Summer Feast isn't gonna cook itself you know!"

Just then Anne heard a soft 'muuur', and realized that she wasn't leaning on a rock, but a snail car. And not just any snail-vehicle, no it was the mayor's snail limo. She silently gasped before pealing herself off it, then turned to see a rather large blood spot the shape of her small rumpus. She didn't think before slowly sprinting away from the now ruined snail and continued her way to her designated store, she faintly heard a loud "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SNAIL!" she gulped as she doubled her efforts.

She was about two feet away from the pharmacy, but then she felt a huge weight slowing her down. Anne knew what it was as she felt something sticky in her crotch area, all that leaking blood soaking into her underwear has no caused it to slide off her hips and into the ridge between her sweatpant legs. She just grunted and quickened her pace until she finally made it into the store, she made an immediately beeline for the bathroom before locking the door. She slid down the wall exhausted, with a audibly splat as her rear made contact with the tiled floor. Her paler in comparison face riddled with tears of shame, pain, and fear. Shame of what her period had done, pain for the cramps becoming worse than ever, and fear as to what the frogs will do if they find out. Most of them already see her as a freak, this will just add fuel to the already raging fire. Sure the Plantars were her friends, but they wouldn't know anything about her very embarrassing human problem if they tried. She just cried to herself as she slid the pants off, her panties soaked to the seam with blood. Not the first time she's ever went commando, now if she can just find at least something that can at least tone down the burden and get out before anyone notices her.

_"Anne? Are you in there?"_

Oh know, they're here.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anne? Are you in there?"

Oh no, they're here.

Anne just cleared her throat, _"Uh there's no Anne in here, just a lady doing her business." _she said in a very British accent, trying to keep a cool composure and not let the cramping get the best of her.

"Annabella Boonchouy!" Hop Pop exclaimed with a hint of sternness in his voice from behind the door, she knew that was his 'I'm not messing around' voice. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door, she then opened slightly ajar to see the frog family she'd been living with had some very worried and concerned looks. "How did you find me?"

"It was easy, we just followed the red trail." Sprig pointed to the trail of blood, she cursed herself for forgetting such a detail.

"And we know it's not cranberry juice, because Sprig tasted it." Polly mentioned.

"Like copper with a hint of fly juice." Hop Pop nudged the boy, "Right not the time." The elder frog stepped towards the still slightly closed door.

"Anne, you've been acting weird all day. With the sweatiness, the moodiness, and now the bleeding." HP counted.

"It's not your problem, okay!" she angrily replied to the old frog man.

Sprig meekly went up to her, "Anne, we just want to help-"

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY HELP ME!" Anne snapped as she popped her head out of the door, the Plantars falling back from the sight of their human companion. Eyes bloodshot, with eyebags so big she can carry the heavy groceries, her dark skin a much lighter tone in an unhealthy way, her nose running, her lips dried, and her hair now even more disheveled than it was before.

"HOW CAN ANYTHING BE OF ANY HELP TO ME IN THE PROBLEM I HAVE RIGHT NOW?! THIS HAS BEEN THE WORSE DAY OF MY LIFE SINCE COMING HERE! I'm tired, hungry, cramping, and I feel my lower regions are about to explode!" She snapped.

"Anne what are you talking about?" Sprig questioned with a hint of fear.

"EXACTLY! You don't even understand what I'm saying! Just leave me alone!" she then slammed the door. She then groggily pulled herself up and pulled herself to the sink, just then she heard the door open.

"Look Anne I'm sur- HOLY FROGDOM!" Sprig shouted when he fully entered the ladies' room to see her in her full state. Which gravely goes with the her facial condition, legs wobbling, the rest of her body pail and so frail, but what would haunt the young frog for the rest of his life was the very exposed rift that was between the girls legs spritzing a frightening amount of blood.

Sprig passed out just as Hop Pop and Polly came in, HP winced while Polly fainted as well. "Are human girls supposed to do that?"

Anne just collapsed on her bum in the bathroom door and cried into her hands, HP looking at the girl with a deep feeling of sorrow seeing the girl he came to see as one of his own grandchildren in such depression. Hop Pop walked up to the girl and kneeled down very gingerly, his feeble frog knee dipped into the blood stained floors as he patted the teen girl on the shoulder.

"Anne? You know sometimes, talking to someone about your problem, even if they don't understand it, is the start of coming to a solution." Anne peeked our of her hands at his words, "Now tell dead ole Hop Pop what's going on."

Anne sniffled and wiped her nose with her arm and crossed her legs before putting her sweats over her crotch. She took a few deep breathes, for which she is about to explain what all human girls her age group dread. "It's just...… you know how my species works much different than yours?"

"I believe that's been established."

Anne sniffed, "Well, that's true in more ways than one. The mood swings, the drowsiness, the bleeding from my...… area." she uncomfortably gestured to the where her pants were covering. Hop Pop listened intently, silently telling her to continue. "You see... when a human girl experiences those symptoms...… there going through a certain right of passage."

"You mean puberty?" Hop Pop guessed.

"Well kind of, I don't know how you frogs handle your biologic needs, but for me people its... scary, painful, and super embarrassing." she turned away from the elderly frog, "I didn't want you or any of the others to find out, because most of them still see me as a monster. And for some girls they literally become monsters during this right of passage, this would just prove them right."

Anne then felt a pair of wrinkly arms wrapped around her, she weakly craned her neck to see Hop Pop hugging her midsection. "Anne, I get it. This stuff is difficult for everyone, no matter the age, gender, or species. We all have things we don't like during the times we grow up, but the most important thing is that you have people who are there to support you when that time comes." he wisely stated.

She sniffled as some leftover tears rolled down her eyes, "But what can I do? I mean surely you people aren't properly equipped for what I'm going through, you are frogs after all." she said.

"Well frogs from your home can't walk and talk and do pull ups with their tongues can they?" he asked, she shook her head 'no'. "Well you just might be surprised." he said as he pulled himself up before exiting the bathroom, before returning shortly.

Sprig meanwhile groaned as he sat up, "Uh, I just had the most weirdest dream-WOAH!" he freaked when he and Polly were pushed out of the door. "Something about Anne that-"

"What about Anne?"

Sprig screamed and jumped as he turned and saw his fiancé Maddie (BTW, this takes place before Cursed!), "Uh hey Maddie, what's going on?" he nervously asked at the sight of the eccentric goth frog girl.

"I smelled blood after I delivered Ms. Croaker's bread." she said with a slightly raspy voice, the sides of her lips slowly curved upward as her eye gained a highlight.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Sprig asked, not realizing his entire face was soaked with blood not of his own kind. Maddie chuckled before she pinned Sprig to a wall, "Um I'm pretty sure you wait till after the honeymoon to-"

(later)

We see Anne resting on the Plantar couch, with a blanket over her and a cup of warm tea by the stand. She sipped it before turning to Hop Pop, "Hey, thanks for everything. Who knew that you had pads that work just as well for humans as they do for frogs?"

"We're not your world's frogs Anne, and our own puberty isn't that much different from yours." he shrugged. "I'm just glad that your period is over." he sat down on the chair beside Anne and leaned back.

"Yeah not really." Hop Pop went wide eyed at that, "Yeah, this is just the first one. My mom said that women experience this thing about once a month, so you better be prepared in 30 days." Anne told him, Hop Pop just got up and slowly got up and walked to his study like a zombie. She then turned to Sprig, who was shivering as his face was covered in slobber and black lipstick. "Oh hey Sprig, sup."

The boy just stood up and said, "I'm going to bed." he then dragged himself away, leaving the girl to rest up from the day. She just shrugged as she felt the cramps loosening up and the bleeding in her pelvis slowly slowed down greatly from the padding, which worked surprisingly well for a froggy tampon.

She was just glad the nightmare was over with for now. Next time she'd be ready for the visitor when her next period comes.

Meanwhile outside, Mayor Toadstool searched for the mystery crook that vandalized his snail with a big red butt.

**Fin.**

**This goes out to the women that face this issue, I'm a guy so I wouldn't know this personally but I commend you for the struggles you go through each month. And I thank all of you who read, fav, and followed this story. Especially the female ones, I hoped I did good at explaining this sensitive topic. These things are not a joke to be taken lightly. **


End file.
